The Lesson
by SweetComplications
Summary: Another Christmas one-shot that's late! What do you get when you mix the cyborgs, Christmas and Santa? Mischevious cyborgs who sometimes forget how to think before they act.


**A late second Christmas one-shot but oh well! Enjoy it please!**

**I do not own Cyborg 009 or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners! I also don't own anything else that is in the fic!**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he agreed to this. It was a completely humiliating request 003 had asked him to do but when she mentioned she would like it as a Christmas present, he couldn't refuse.<p>

"You ready to have your picture taken with Santa?" 002 asked 001 as he picked up the infant from his bassinet. The infant cyborg had a grey Christmas sweater on. There was a red patch with a Christmas tree, a black patch with snowflakes, a green patch with a red truck carrying a Christmas tree and then a small white dog with a Santa hat on. To go with the sweater, he had black jeans on and bright red socks on.

002 was enjoying this every moment. Lately the infant seemed how to press the aerial cyborg's buttons even if 002 knew that 001 had a perfectly good reason why.

A few weeks ago, 003 had to go do some early Christmas shopping and everyone else seemed to have errands to do except for 002 and Dr. Gilmore. At the time 001 was sleeping so 002 decided to take a nap. Dr. Gilmore had gotten a call from an old friend so he left a note telling the aerial cyborg he was going out to eat lunch with a friend. He left in on the coffee table near 001 before he left.

002 shortly woke up after that and decided to fly for a bit, knowing it would be okay to leave 001 with Dr. Gilmore. He quickly left, leaving the windows ajar.

001 woke up a few minutes from that, hungry after his long sleep. He called out for Dr. Gilmore, knowing the professor would be around. He didn't hear any foot steps coming towards him. 001 then felt no one's presence making the infant realized he was completely alone.

001 wasn't used to this after all; he always had one of his teammates with him since they rebelled against Black Ghost. 001 lost his entire adult like behavior, letting his infant side take over completely.

After 10 minutes of crying, he held the hurried dainty footsteps that belonged to 003, rushing to him.

Once 003 had him in her arms, 001's crying ceased while someone else quickly went into the kitchen to prepare the bottle of formula. It was 004, who had gotten the bottle.

001 didn't remember much while he was eating but he did know that when 002 came back, 003 went to hurt him with her bare hands but 004 grabbed her in time, as 009 was now holding him.

Many of them were surprised when 003 began yelling in French, only 007 and 004 understanding, as they knew some French.

002 learned that 003 was a frightening woman, especially when it came to 001.

"Hey Ivan."

"_What 002?" _001 asked hating the way 002 was holding him. He felt like 002 was examining him like an animal, deciding how much it would be worth and not to mention it was hurting his arms a bit.

"Are you going to wear a little Santa hat and tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" 002 cooed mockingly, enjoying how 001 tried to bat at him.

"_You better stop before I call for 003. And I won't use telepathy to get her in here."_

002's brown eyes narrowed, setting the baby onto the ground with some blocks that were out for him.

"That's low."

"_And you leaving me, a young baby alone isn't?"_

002's eyebrow arched at 001's comment. "Touché."

"002, is 001 ready?" 003 asked, coming into the room. She was wearing a knee length crimson colored dress with long sleeves and had a scoop neckline. To go with the dress, she had a pair of black boots on that almost met with the edge of her dress, leaving only some skin to show. A black belt wrapped around her waist, emphasizing the curves of her body she earned. In her hair was a white headband with a pale red poinsettia.

"Why are you dressed up 003?" 002 asked, watching the former dancer slip on her white coat and other winter accessories.

003 opened her arms for 001 to put him in his winter get up.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to dress up a little for when we got to the mall Jet?"

"No. Can't a guy be a little curious?"

"002, there's a famous quote about how curiosity killed the cat. In this case curiosity will get you an angry woman," 004 said, coming into the room.

"What the hell Heinrich? Why are you dressed up too?"

004 scowled at 002's question. He did not consider wearing his leather jacket, a simple midnight blue turtle neck t-shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans to be dressed up. Then again, 002 was the kind of person who preferred to wear just a t-shirt and any pair of pants he could find on the floor.

"I'm taking Françoise and Ivan to the mall Link. There wasn't enough room in the first car so I'm driving the second car."

The words spilled out of 002's mouth before he realized what he said. "Are you sure that's wise? Driving with other people in the car kind of leads to trouble for you."

003 froze, her jaw dropping at 002's comment. She quickly turned towards the German cyborg, seeing his hardened gaze.

"Al, I'm sorry. I wasn't think-"

"It's fine Jet. I'll be in the car waiting 003," 004 said interrupting 002. He took 001 with him in a car seat, the infant strangely quiet.

003 waited until she knew 004 was out of earshot before speaking with 002.

"You know he just recently started talking about her. His wife I mean."

002 sent her a quizzical look but she continued. "Albert told me she was the only one who could understand him. His own parents did not at all. He also told me why they wanted to leave as quickly as they could."

"Why?" 002 asked a bit gruffly. As far as he knew, the German cyborg wasn't the sentimental type such as spilling his feelings.

003's eyes were looking at the window, watching the snow on the ground like dust.

"Because she was nearly two months pregnant with their first child."

002's arms fell to his sides, no words uttering from his mouth. 004's wife had been pregnant? 002 was about to ask another question when 003 stopped him.

"We're his second chance at a family. Please watch what you say okay?"

003 headed to the door when she paused for a moment. "It would nice if you could could get your Christmas shopping done."

"Not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>003 was glad that the line to see Santa wasn't that very long though when she saw the unruly behaviors of some of the children, she was a bit afraid to wait in line behind them.<p>

"Hey I see everyone at the food court!" 002 exclaimed, pointing to the food court dining area. It wasn't that hard to spot the others, after all every single one of them stands out in a place like this.

"What the hell 003? You got everybody wearing Christmas stuff!"

From where they were standing, one could easily see the Christmas colors the cyborgs were wearing. 005 was wearing a long pine sleeved green shirt with white stripes and black pants. 007 was wearing a long sleeved shirt in almost the same color as 005's but 007 had a design on his shirt. It had Santa drinking a beer with the quote 'It's the most wonderful time for beer.' He also was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a Santa hat.

008 had a silver long sleeve shirt on, a pair of black jeans and a Santa hat. The difference between his and 007's was that 007 had a Santa hat that had bulbs flash. 009 and 006 (surprisingly) both had red turtlenecks on except 009's turtleneck was closer to his eye color and he wore khaki pants. Dr. Gilmore was dressed in his normal suit but had a candy cane striped tie on.

003's eyes narrowed at 002, shifting 001's weight to one arm so she could point out something to the American cyborg.

"Jet, Christmas is in a few days. It is not my fault that you are wearing an orange shirt and black pants. Those are Halloween colors," 003 gestured towards the other people in the mall. "And Jet you must use our real names here. People are whispering."

002 scoffed at 003's order but he would listen.

"'Aww look at you Ivan! You just look so cute we could pinch your cheeks," 007 cooed, poking the infant in the stomach gently.

"_Don't even think about it. I know what you did with you know whose makeup."_

007 immediately pulled back, wagging his finger at little Ivan.

"You know most kids are excited to see Santa Ivan," 007 scolded. "Look at all of the kids in front of us. They're excited little buggers!"

001 looked from his place in 003's arms. Ranging from the ages of two to eleven, some of these kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"_Those are children. I am a baby."_

"Next!" A harsh voice called out, making 001 turn to see they were the ones the person was calling for.

"Looks like it's your turn Ivan," 003 said happily, as she walked over towards the Santa in the green velvet chair.

'Great another baby. Whoa, he has one hot momma!' The thought from "Santa" practically yelled at 001.

001 clenched onto the neckline of 003's dress into his little fists tightly.

003's teal eyes widened slightly at 001's actions.

"Ivan, you need to let go of my dress," 003's cheeks flushed as she tried to get the infant's hands to let go as Santa had a hold of him. Santa didn't mind though because he was happy he was getting a slight view of the woman's upper body.

'Oh my, does she look wonderful. How did she lose all of that baby weight so fast?'

This made 001 clutch tighter to the female cyborg. Of all the Santas in the world, he had to get the one who was leering at 003!

"Ma'am, this happens often with babies. Would you mind sitting on Santa's lap Miss?" One of the assistants dressed as a green elf with pointing ears asked 003. She seemed to care instead of the other elf who yelled at them.

003 took 001 back into her arms and gingerly sat on Santa's lap, who patted his thigh a bit. 003 turned towards some of her teammates, some of them were snickering at 003's predicament. She heard 007 whisper that she could be old enough to be Mrs. Claus.

003 was about to send a small threat to 007 when she felt a hand rest against her backside.

'Please let that be the wind,' 003 thought until she felt a hand, rubbing her lower back.

"You look tired my dear. I assume your son tends to be awake often. Maybe Santa can help with that."

001's nose scrunched up at the dirty thoughts the Santa was practically yelling at him. There was no way a baby should have to deal with this.

"_004!" _001 called out to the German cyborg, knowing he wouldn't be the one snickering at them. _"004!"_

'What is it 001?'

"_You need to come here now. The Santa has his hand on 003's backside. You know 003 won't say anything with a bunch of children around."_

004's brow scrunched up at 001's words. A naughty Santa?

004 quickly went up to one of the assistants, a smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me sir but would you mind if I joined my wife and son? I originally wasn't going to be part of the picture but after seeing them like this, it would be nice to join them," 004 lied smoothly. 004 didn't look back to his teammates because he knew that many of them would have a face frozen in shock.

"Sure you can sir! Hey Santa, you will need to make room for your lap. The man wants to join his wife and son for the picture," The assistant called out to Santa cheerfully.

Santa quickly removed his hand from 003's backside as 004 approached. 003 sent a look of gratitude to 004.

007 looked to his fellow cyborg teammates, a suggestive look in his eyes.

"You know if Albert is willing to sit on Santa's lap with Françoise and Ivan, we should too."

The other cyborgs looked at each other then at Dr. Gilmore, their eyes asking if Dr. Gilmore thought this was a good idea.

"The more the merrier I say," Dr. Gilmore said as he walked up to one of the assistants.

"My dear girl, would you mind if all of us joined with my daughter and my son?"

The assistant looked at everyone of the team, a bit surprised. She nodded meekly, her black hair swishing.

"You can. If that's okay Dan?" The assistant asked the photographer who had the same expression as her.

"Um…Yeah. They'll all fit."

"Hooray!" 006 cheered, running over to Santa. "Françoise would you be a dear and move out of Santa's lap?"

003 quickly got off Santa's lap and watched with amusement as the Chinese chef bounced onto her previous spot. 004 smirked a little when he heard the man in the red suit groan slightly as the extra weight. 004 got off his spot and in less than a minute, 007 slithered onto the right leg of Santa's, a bright shiny smile on his face.

"Can I tell you what I want for Christmas Santa?" 007 asked his eyes wide as saucers that glittered.

"Are you all ready to take the picture now?" The photographer asked the cyborg family. 003 looked to the left side of Santa, finding 005, 008 and 009 standing there with smiles on their faces. Dr. Gilmore was next to 006, laughing at 007's request. 003 realized she and the rest of the first generation of the cyborgs were on the right.

003 felt a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see whom it was.

"It may not be the picture you wished for but it's a picture with Santa," 004 said, turning towards the camera, a small smug smile on his face.

"No Albert. This is exactly what I wanted," 003 whispered before the bright flash of the camera went off. "A picture no one will ever forget."

Little did 003 know how true her words would be.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

"So are 003 and 004 still ignoring you 002?" 009 flicked his attention from the video game he was playing with 008 shortly to ask his question.

002 shrugged, turning his nose up as if the question offended him.

"I just thought about giving them a small push towards something."

"Your 'push' led towards 001 and 003 almost being squished by 004. Not to mention they nearly locked lips," 008's voice shot out as he was pressing the buttons of his game controller repeatedly. "And we couldn't get a retake because Santa complained about his thighs hurting from 006 and 007 so they had to close down for the night."

"Are you calling me fat?" 006 yelled out from the kitchen. "Remember who is making Christmas dinner!"

"You wouldn't risk your reputation you crazy cook if you tried to kill us with your food!" 007, seated at a small desk next to 002 yelled back.

"002, if I were you I would apologize to 003 and 004. They won't even speak a word to each other," 007 said, continuing the play that would make him famous.

"Why the hell would they not be talking to each other even though I'm the one who pushed them?"

005 who was looking out the window turned towards his fellow teammates, his eyes solely landing on 002.

"You are part of the first generation of cyborgs with 001, 004 and 003. You should know how awkward it must be for them when you consider the time you are from."

"…Fine! I hate when you gang up on me too Big Guy." 002 quickly left, heading to the snow-covered beach. There he found 004, basking in the rays of the setting sun, his silver hair looking much lighter.

"Hey 004," called out 002, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 004 turned his head slightly towards 002's direction. His mouth quirked up a bit but his eyes showed no emotion.

"003! Get your dancer self out here n-" 002 had a hand covering his mouth, preventing him from finishing the rest of his sentence.

"005 told me to come out here because you needed to tell me something," 003 slowly removed her hand from 002's mouth, "What do you need to say?"

002 silently thanked the Native American cyborg for saving him the task of fetching 003. Everyone knew that she would never snap at the gentle giant.

"I wanted to apologize to you and 004 for what I did at Santa I guess."

004's brow quirked up at 002's words. "You guess 002?"

"Gah, I mean I'm sorry. This apologizing stuff really isn't my thing you know."

004 turned to the blonde cyborg, a small smirk on his face. "Do you think we should forgive him Françoise?"

003's own lips turned into a smile as she nodded, running into 004 to give him a hug.

"It was hard but we managed to pull it off."

002 stared at them, his brown eyes wide as he scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell is going on here?" 002 growled as 004 nodded at 003's words.

"Well we, 003 and I, decided you needed to learn how to think before you act after that little incident. It was time for you to act your age, not your shoe size."

002 snorted at what 004 said. "If I acted my age I would need a cane or a wheelchair."

003 had a small smile on her face. "We need to get back inside. 006 just finished dinner and he's about to serve it."

004 offered his arm to 003 and she gently looped her arm around his. With her free arm, 003 moved it a little towards 002, making the aerial cyborg roll his eyes but he had a smirk on his face.

"Well let's head off to see the wizard Dorothy and Scarecrow," 004 joked as they strode towards the beach house.

002 stuck out his tongue at the German cyborg. "Whatever you say Tin man."

* * *

><p><strong>Tis the end of my second Christmas one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Now I'm off to work on my New Year's one-sho****t! Wish me luck and please leave a review!**

**SweetComplications**


End file.
